Competition
by SoulSucker13
Summary: A songfic to Dragonette's "Competition" This is my first fanfic, please read & review! Please and thank you :D


**A/N: **Hey, so this is my first fanic ever. I've been reading for a while and decided to write one of my own :D so Review, review, review!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song is Dragonette's.

_She's got no idea where you've been  
*No idea what you've been doin'*_

"Harry, is that you? Ginny's been looking all over for you…" Hermione said with a slightly bored looking Ron at her side…

"Yeah, it's me. I was at Hogsmead," Harry Cleared his throat "Checking up on the shrieking shack…" He trailed off.

_You've been living dangerous  
You're trying to keep it just our secret_

"Please Harry, do it for me," Draco eyes looked pleading, "Please?"

"You know I can't do that." Harry felt bad, but now enough to give in to his Mistress… "People expect me to be the golden boy with the perfect girlfriend… I don't know if I could take them not…" He trailed off. He needed to stop doing that…

"Worshiping the ground you walk on?" Draco was slightly bitter.

_  
Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on  
Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on_

Draco knew telling Pansy that Harry was cheating on Ginny was probably not a good idea in the long run, but he didn't care. Sure, Harry would be pissed when he found out it was Draco who told, but hey, Draco was a Slytherin. It was his nature. Plus he could make up for it with some awesome PDA's…

_  
Goodness I like this  
Mysterious mistress_

"Draco!!" Harry wailed as he came.

Draco, having recovered, smirked. "I love you too."

_  
Keepin' me hush hush  
Try not to blush blush_

Draco kept giving him that 'I shall have you soon stare' during last period potions. The problem was not that he didn't like the stare, it totally turned him on. That was the problem.

_  
I just can't stop this  
It's risky business_

"I really like you Draco. More than I used to like Ginny or Cho. I'm still just afraid. Can you understand?"

"No, Harry. This time I don't think I do understand." Draco turns to leave, "Let me know when you feel I'm worth your effort"

"Don't go…" Harry says, even though he knows it's already too late.

_  
Being your mistress  
Keepin' me hush  
_

"You don't know how much it means to me that you came back when I'm still not ready."

"Maybe this will convince you a little more," Draco says, practically dragging him to the nearest closet.

_  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
She's got competition  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
Goodness I like this being your mistress_

Someday he was gonna be able to go up and smack that bitch for staring at his boyfriend like that. However he first had to become Harry's boyfriend. He would wait. He would be the sly Slytherin he was and plot, so that when it finally came down to it, Harry would be his. Until then, well… He smirked.

_  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
She's got competition  
Someone's gotta be the one to tell her  
that we got it going on_

"Please Harry, do you know how much it hurts to see you with her, doing the things we could be doing together?"

"I know, and I wish it were you rather than her, but I still worry. Even if it's illogical…"

_You're keeping me out all night long  
We eat at fancy restaurants  
You're giving me what your girlfriend wants  
Somebody's gonna pass it on_

Since he wouldn't go out with Draco during the assigned times, he suggested night trips to Hogsmead. This was fun for both of them. Harry learned about Draco's like of window-shopping and Draco convinced Harry to do some shrieking of their own in the shrieking shack…

_  
Buying me new jewelry  
We're holding hands right in the street  
You better learn to be discreet  
If you wanna keep it just our secret_

Harry had an uncommon habit of reaching to hold Draco's hand on these midnight trips. Not that Draco minded…

_Goodness I like this  
It's risky business  
Being your mistress  
Keepin' me hush_

So when they ended up accidently walking next to each other on their way to the 3 broomstick he didn't pull away from Harry's hand until had to, since it would have looked really weird if he didn't sit with friends.

_Your girlfriend's got competition  
She's got competition  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
Goodness I like this being your mistress_

Although with recent events, he might soon be more than just a mistress. He needed to put his plot into action.

_Your girlfriend's got competition  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
She's got competition_

"If it were to just be a pros/cons list between Ginny and me, who would win?" Draco asked.

"You." Harry said without missing a beat.

Draco smirked. This was looking better all the time._  
_

_Someone's gotta be the one to tell her  
that we got it going on  
that we got it going on_

So, apparently, Pansy had told another Slytherin, who told her friend during history of magic, which was overheard by a Hufflepuff, who gossiped about it with her friends, which included Ravenclaw's, which meant eventually Luna heard about it, and was the one to finally tell Ginny. Who, by her vanity, didn't believe her.

_She's got no idea where you've been  
No idea what you've been doin'  
In the bedroom  
In positions  
That you never knew existed_

"I didn't even know that was possible," Harry said, his voice still filled with lust after the fact.

"Magic," Draco replied simply.

Harry grinned, "of course."

_  
You try to keep it secret  
You can try and try to keep it  
It's risky business  
Keepin' me hush_

Eventually Harry heard the rumors. He didn't know who had started them. However, the overwhelming desire to be able to be with Draco publicly made proving the rumors true sound like more and more of a good idea. 

_Your girlfriend's got competition  
She's got competition  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
Goodness I like this being your mistress_

"I'm less afraid now" Harry admitted the next time it was brought up between just him and Draco.

"Good" Draco kissed his lover.

_  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
Your girlfriend's got competition  
She's got competition_

"I'm breaking up with you." Harry had wanted to soften his words, soften the blow, but there was no way he knew how. Except… "I'm gay."

"That's it? All this time I've just been the distraction? The face you put out for the rest of the world… Are the rumors true?" Ginny looked not sad, as Harry had expected, but rather angry.

Draco chose that moment to make his appearance "Yes," he said, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

_  
Someone's gotta be the one to tell her  
that we got it going on_

"Harry and I got it goin' on" Draco said to her with a lewd wink to get his point across.


End file.
